Crazy
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: What's this? Troy likes Ryan's HATS? Slash, Tryan [TroyRyan], kissing, ONESHOT.


Crazy

by Light Catastrophe

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: slash, spoilers, kissing

**Pairing**: TroyxRyan

**Disclaimer**: I really wish I own Troy, Ryan, and their sexy asses, but as it stands right now that will only ever be a dream.

**Author's Ramblings**: Just last night, I FINALLY got around to watching High School Musical 2 last night. After reading about a million HSM slash fanfics before watching it, it really got me to thinking, during the whole movie. Cause I'm just a crazy fangirl. Ha. What do I know? Ryan is officially my favorite character. He's just awesome! Did anyone else notice how horribly his clothes clashed in the first scene? Well anyways, this is just me taking a break from 'Always You' because it's so depressing. Rawr. Here goes nothing.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

It is wrong, wrong, so completely, horribly wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me, not to anyone. He is driving me crazy. Everything about him drives me crazy: the way he smiles, the way be bites his lip, the way he rubs the back of his head when he's nervous, his eyes, his lips; _everything_.

Things like this happen to other people, not me. I don't fall for people like him. He's a heart-breaker. Well, I think he is. Really, I don't know much about him. I wish I did though.

What am I saying? I don't want to know anything about him. Even if this situation wasn't completely weird, he wouldn't like me anyway. Who does? Well, I guess I'm kind of more accepted now after the whole summer thing, but I'm still Sharpay's poodle - to a point.

Now that school's started again, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him. We're seniors! I'm supposed to be having fun, you know, making a fool out of myself. But, no, instead I find myself daydreaming about him day after day after day.

I think the worst part, though, is watching him with Gabriella. They are so lovey-dovey it's almost repulsive. Maybe I'm just jealous. God knows I'd love to be doing all those things with him.

Sighing, I am shaken from my thoughts with a sharp "Mr. Evans!" from Darbus. I really hate it when she does that.

Troy turns around his seat and places his elbows on my desk. "You okay, Ryan?" he asks. I nod and he smiles, that smile, the one that makes me completely melt.

Does he realize the effect he has on me?

A minute later, he passes a note to me. It surprises me he doesn't get caught. He is so obvious. I rolled my eyes and open the note.

_Baseball tonight. Are you up for it?_

Ever since the whole thing at the club, I've kinda become friends with all of them, so me getting invited to a baseball game wasn't all that unusual now. A grin graces my lips and I send him back a note, saying that I'm game, being distinctly more discreet about it than Troy was.

As usual, I pitch at the game. I'm getting better now, even better than before. I love it. It makes me feel so _good_.

After the game, as I'm walking back to my car, I overhear a conversation that I don't think I'm supposed to hear.

"What's wrong with you, Troy?" It's Gabriella. Are they having a fight? "You're always so out of it. It's like you never look at me anymore."

Sharpay always gets after me about my constant curiosity about everything, but I can't help it. She would want to know what was going on if she was in my situation, too. With all the skills of a ninja, a crouch down behind the car nearest to them and continue to eavesdrop.

"Gabby, that's not true. I look at you all the time."

One thing that I do like about her is that she never really gets angry with a person. She's always calm. She knows how to handle things.

"Is there someone else?"

"No. I swear there isn't."

"I see you looking at Ryan all the time." This surprises me, obviously. _Troy_ looking at _me_? She must be imagining things. But this is another thing that surprises me. She doesn't even really seem angry - like she would accept him whatever he decided to do.

For a long time, he says nothing. Then, "I don't know, Gabby. He just makes me feel things… things I feel for you, but more than that."

She placed a friendly hand on top of his. "How so?"

"I love his smile," he said.

My smile?

"And I love how he has a different hat for every day of the year."

It was bad, but I couldn't help myself. All my ninja skills went flying out the window and I toppled over, giggling.

I saw Troy's eyes grow wide as he realized that I had been listening in on their conversation. "Ryan?"

"The one and only," I announced, attempting to get my laughing under control.

To my utmost amazement, Gabriella started laughing, seriously laughing. I think she had gone seriously mental. I don't think I'd be laughing if I was in her position. Then again, I've never understood girls, nor do I especially want to.

"Troy," she said, through her laughing, "Do whatever you want to. I'll be by you all the way." With that, she turned and left, giggling all the way across the parking lot, leaving us in an awkward silence.

I looked to Troy, who had a rather shocked look on his face, as if he hadn't really caught up with what just happened. Then, as if a light bulb went on his head, he grinned and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly.

"You know what, Ryan?" he murmured later that night as we lay, curled up in my bed.

"Hmmm?" I replied, sleepily.

"You drive me crazy."

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

**More Ramblings**: Don't ask. review!


End file.
